


Bonded Forever

by thewitchisa



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Benji is gay, Benji owns a dog, Benthan, Cinnamon rolls, Ethan is Bi, F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Insert, big uwu energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchisa/pseuds/thewitchisa
Summary: Soulmate AU: in which every child when turn 18 years old recives the mark of their soulmate on their wrists. No place, no gender... Only the year and time.When the bonding happen, it can protest as different feelings from the others where only your soulmate will feel and the numbers will become zero, a patern will draw that is also unique to indicate that already have their soulmate.





	Bonded Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope y'all enjoy this au!  
A few things:  
Peanut, the Dog: belongs to @/strudelcreep on tumblr! She made comics of Benji adopting a dog and i think is one of the cutest thing ever!  
I did another self-insert 'cause why not? 🙇  
And sorry about my english!

Like everyone, Benji Dunn was taught, since he was little, that the soulmate encounter is one of the most important things in life. Dear God, can you imagine it? Meeting the person built for you, that would spend the rest of your life with...

Everytime Benji listened to some of his relatives and parents stories of the meeting of their soulmates he couldn't help but daydream about his own encounter. And every night he looked to his wrist hoping to see the soulmate mark appear even tho he knew it only grow on the year the childs would turn eighteen years old.

When Benji's turn arrived he was still sleeping. The sun was rising when he felt a burning sensation, it wasn't a bad feeling at all. Benji chuckled on his sleep feeling like he was being tickled, he opened his eyes slightly but he woke up so quickly that almost fell from his bed.

There it was. The mark of his soulmate. Benji hold his wrist with the left hand and his eyes were wide with a big smile on his face.

2019\. 14:06. The year and the time he would meet his soulmate.

Benji jumped from his bed and yelled all the way he run to his parents bedroom and showing his wrist for both when they woke up.

Years passed. He went to college, was invited to work on CIA, made new friends... But when he looked around it seemed that everyone had met their soulmates. Jane, one of his friends, found hers a month ago now. Her name was Ilsa and they were really happy.

Benji was happy for both, a hint of sadness would hit him when he looks to his wrist. He just entered on the forty's and haven't met his soulmate. What if the year is wrong? 

“Hey, Benji!” Jane calls him. “What do you think?”  
He looks up and saw both Jane and Ilsa looking to him confused for his little ‘daydream’. “Oh, I'm so sorry. What's the question again?”

When 2019 finally arrived, he couldn't help but feel anxious. Is the year. He would meet his soulmate.  
Not knowing the exactly month of when they would meet made everything ‘worse’, always looking around wherever he went: his work, the park, the bar... 

Till this day particular day:

“Thank you so much for watching him. I own you again, Isa!” Benji said to the brunette teenager behind the workbench while he holds Peanut, black dog with brown marks and sausage looking, on his arms. Isa was a brazilian teenager who Benji met from internet that works on taking care of dogs while their owners were out, she've being taking care of Peanut almost 1 year.

Isa giggles. “Don’t worry, Benji. Peanut was a good boy as always.” Accent lingering while she talks, rising her hand she rubbed her fingers behind the dog's ears. 

“How was the trip?”

“It was good. Saw my mum, my sisters and a few relatives.” He shrugged and Peanut barked to his direction. “And I missed you, bud!” Benji scrathed his short fur.

He looks again to the girl and her wrist came on his sight. Isa had her mark of soulmate on zero, the patern of the mark crossed graciously her arm. Only 19 years old but already met her soulmate. Lucky, Benji thought.

“How's Sam?” he asked brushing off thoughts.

“He is good, thanks! Today he couldn't stay to help, is having extra classes on uni.” Isa answered with a smile.

She knew how Benji was feeling about not knowing his soulmate yet, the look on his eyes were sad even tho a tight smile was crapt on his lips.

“Oh, Benji...”

Before Benji could say something, he felt nauseous. Isa noticed the subtle change of expression and her eyes wided a little.

“Benji, are you okay??” asked circuling the workbench to help, she took Peanut from his arms and put him safely on the ground.

“I-It's okay. I'm just feeling a little sick.” He answered closing his eyes for an instant. “Have you ever felt like that?”

“A-Actually not.” She answered putting a hand on Benji's back, Peanut barked tilted his head like he was confused.

Suddenly, the bell on the door rang loud annoucing that someone entered. 

“Just a minute, sir!” Isa said quickly to the ‘stranger’. But when she take a look on him, recognized instantly the person. “oh, Ethan??” she was confused for a moment when saw him with his hands on his knees.

“H-Hey, Isa.” He greeted. When Ethan lifted his head to look at her, Isa recognized the expression. The same look on Benji’s face.

Both having the same feeling at the same time. “Oh. My. God.” Was everything she could say when the realization hit her.

Benji opened his eyes and swear he could feel his whole body shake. He doesn't realize that he hold his breath when turned to see the stranger called Ethan.

Ethan's eyes were already on Benji, he lifts himself back to stand straight while Benji kept holding the edge of the workbench. Both now were looking at each other's eyes, they couldn't explain but it seemed that the gravity was pulling both together... It is what Benji always craved for? The day this would happen?

“It’s... The bonding.” Isa whispered and just watched with a smile slowly growing on he lips.

The nauseous feeling stopped and Benji stand again still looking to the stranger, he blinked a little thinking if the bonding mentioned by Isa just really happened. His soulmate.

Ethan was the first one who step closer to Benji, he let out a heartfuly laugh. “Hi.” 

“Uh... H-Hi.” Benji greeted him.

“Guys, what time your marks show?” Isa asked from behind Benji.

Both looked at the same time to their wrists. “14:06.” They answered.

The teenager only smiled and pointed to the clock on the wall. “14:06.” Benji read.

“Of 2019.” Ethan smiled to him.

A bright blush crapted on Benji's cheeks as he looked to the man in his front. God, he was handsome.

“I-I'm Benji.” He stuttered.

“I'm Ethan.” 

Both laughed, Benji looked at his own shoes trying to contain on blushing more. 

A familiar feeling on his wrist grew. The burning-tickle feeling.

Ethan and Benji looked at each other. Ethan get closer and lifts his left wrist next to Benji's right wrist.  
Both saw the numbers become zero and a patern similar to Isa’s one drew below it, but the lines were in different directions. Both got the same patern.

It's bonded. They found their soulmates.

Benji breathed heavy but full of relief, it really happened.

“Oh dear God, it really happened.” He said out loud with a heartful laugh, Ethan followed him and laughed too and both had tears in their eyes.

“Yeah, Benji! It happened!” Isa cheered from her place.

Ethan held Benji's shoulders and pulled him to a hug. And oh God, he was so warm. Benji didn't want to pull apart, relunctally they did but Ethan's hands still intertwined behind his neck in a kind of hug.

“Uh... W-What about we talk? Or hang? Or... I don’t know actually, hum..” Benji asked awkwardly.

Ethan let go but not before charess his cheek. “I’d love to.” He smiled and his eyes were carried with so much tenderness.

A bark made both look to the ground, Peanut was between them with his tail shaking frenetcally. “I’m sorry, bud.” Benji said taking him again on his arms again. “Well, this's Peanut and Peanut this's Ethan.”

“Hey, Peanut.” Ethan greeted the little dog and lifted his hand for him to sniff, Peanut did and licked his index finger.

“Uh... Do you have a dog? Since Isa takes care of them...” 

“Actually, i don't but my mom does. Isa takes care of her for us 2 years now.” Ethan explained.

“And here you go, Ethan!” Isa came back from enter door behind the workbench with a german shepherd dog. Both rounded the balcony and Isa hand him the tie of the dog's collar.

“This is Daisy.” Ethan rubbs the dog's ears and Daisy sniffed both Peanut and Benji.

“Nice to meet you, Daisy.” Benji giggled as she licked his hand. 

“Why don't you two go out for a walking with them?” Isa suggested, now behind the workbench with her hands pressed against here cheeks as her elbows rest upon the wood.

Ethan smiled to Benji and rises his hand. “Join me?”

Benji’s heart was beating fast and another bright red crapt on his face when he interwined his fingers with Ethan's. “Y-Yeah.”

They headed out of the place but not before saying good bye to Isa, who just sighed in content watching both dissapear from her sight.

“Ah... Soulmates.”


End file.
